Christmas's Love
by iamaplatypus
Summary: Las vacaciones de Navidad han comenzado, y harán que el joven Wildcat, Jason Cross, aclare sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, Kelsi Nielsen. ¿Amor? Jelsi céntrico, con algo de Troyella, Chaylor y Zekepay y un poco de OCKelsi
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí llego con un fic Jelsi, y es que tengo un trauma bastante amplio con esta pareja xD. Perdónenme los extensos capítulos que pondré en adelante, se me pasa el tiempo volando cuando hago un fic o.oU. Espero que les guste este nuevo fic. Ya saben, no les gusta, no lean. Y por favor, no flames. Y cualquier crítica construsctiva será aceptada, todo para mejorar la calidad escritora n.n. Disfruten :3.**

--

**Christmas Love **

No eran más de las dos de la mediodía cuando la extraña Srta. Darbus estaba dando clases a sus alumnos. Como siempre, llevaba una vestimenta clásica acompañada de unas extravagantes gafas. Por las amplias ventanas entraba la suave claridad del sol, que iluminaba con energía los rostros de cada uno de los alumnos de aquella clase, a pesar que faltaban dos semanas para dar paso al invierno y con ella, la Navidad y sus vacaciones.

-He de recordaros que vuestro viaje de Navidad se hará en las dos próximas semanas -anunció la Srta. Darbus-, espero que ya hayan encontrado pareja, de lo contrario tendré que hacerlas yo

-Sí, sí, las hemos encontrado, no se preocupe, Srta. Darbus -contestó Chad, frenando sus intenciones

Toda la clase puso su atención sobre el joven moreno. Éste, haciendo un gesto de perdón, prefirió no devolver muchas de las amenazantes miradas de sus compañeros. Sus intenciones no eran malas.

-Ahm, está bien, solo espero que no haya dificultades en la convivencia, ya saben que los camerinos necesitan buenas manos de pintura -avisó

El agudo y retumbante sonido de la campana se prolongó por todos los pasillos, dando paso a las navideñas vacaciones.

-Con que hemos encontrado todas las parejas, ¿eh? –preguntó un joven a Chad, observándole interrogante con sus azules ojos

-Vamos, Troy –tranquilizó el joven sonriendo-. Sabes la mala espina que me da esa rata

-La proxima vez no os quejéis cuando le pregunte algo a Darbus –objetó un joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos- que por cierto, ¿por qué os quejáis?

Troy y Chad hicieron un gesto de cansancio, llevándose una mano a su frente.

-Qué haremos contigo, Jason... –murmuró Troy sonriendo aburridamente

-¿Yo qué he hecho...? –preguntó, observando con pardos y claros ojos a sus dos amigo

-Nunca cambies –añadió Chad mientras se iba con Troy, entre carcajadas

Jason se quedó pensativo, sin percatarse de que una joven se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola, Jase –saludó alegremente

-Ah, Kels –reaccionó- no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí

La joven llevaba una pequeña gorra puesta, que ocultaba parte de su castaña y ondulada melena.

-¿Tienes pareja para el viaje? –la preguntó, fijando su mirada en aquellos brillantes zafiros mientras salía

-No –contestó Kelsi riéndose- ya sabes como es Chad

Los dos jóvenes salieron, dirigiéndose a sus taquillas mientras hablaban sobre el viaje. Él lo tenía decidido, quería ir con Kelsi, es su mejor amiga y estaría bien a su lado. Armándose de valor, decidió preguntárselo.

-¿Q-Querrías ir... conmigo? –susurró el joven, algo nervioso

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que si quieres ir conmigo... –preguntó en un tono algo más alto

-Oh... vale –contestó sonriente-

Jason se quedó en blanco por la respuesta. Había aceptado, y se la veía feliz. Estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó a la despedida de Kelsi, ni se percató de que sus amigos le estaban observando. Zeke, aproximándose lentamente, dio un golpe a una de las taquillas, provocando que Jason dise un brinco.

-¡No me des esos sustos, pastelero! –gritó Jason

-Te ha hipnotizado Kelsi, ¿verdad, Romeo? –rió Chad fuertemente- Tenías que haberte visto

-La próxima vez me traigo una cámara para grabarlo –añadió Troy, sin poder contenerse la risa

-Solo estaba pensando, ni que quisiera a Kelsi –replicó Jason

-Ah, ¿no la quieres? -preguntó Zeke- Nos acabamos de enterar... -miró a los demás, soltando fuertes carcajadas

-Pero si es la vigésima vez que me lo preguntáis en esta semana... -susurró Jason- y ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habéis preguntado a lo largo del curso anterior, del verano y del reciente comienzo del Senior Year –se llevo un dedo al labio- y aun no sé por qué nos encerrasteis a Kelsi y a mí en un taquilla, sabéis que Kelsi es claustrofóbica, la pobre se llevo un disgusto...

-Uy, es que con lo despistado que eres no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que la quieres –dijo Chad en un tono desafiante

-Mira que sois pesados...

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida del Instituto, aun entre carcajadas por la reacción del joven Wildcat.

-¡Hasta el viaje! –se despidió Chad, alejándose del grupo

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Jason, apartándose lo más rápido posible de sus dos amigos

-Adiós –dijeron Troy y Zeke

Se fueron a sus respectivas casas, con el viaje dentro de sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Jason tenía otra cosa en mente: ¿por qué el grupo insiste en que él le quiere? Él _sabe_ que no quiere a Kelsi, o bien aun no ha aclarado sus sentimientos.

Continuará...


	2. Sierra Blanca

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Como ya dije, serán mucho más largos que el primero ñ.ñU. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: High School Musical no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El transcurso de aquellas dos semanas fue tranquilo, pero rápido. Se levantaron energéticos a las seis de la mañana, a pesar de aquellas horas tan tempranas. La clase se reunió en el Instituto Este, esperando la llegada del autocar junto con los profesores. Troy saludó a sus amigos, cargando con su maleta.

-Hola, tíos

-Hey! –le saludaron-

-¿Estás preparado para el viaje? –le dijo Chad mientas le daba una palmadita en la espalda

-Claro, y más si se está con tus mejores amigos

-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? -preguntó Zeke

-Las ocho -contestó Chad mientras observaba su reloj-, el autocar vendrá dentro de poco

Las chicas también llegaron, y en cuanto vieron a los jóvenes, se juntaron con ellos. Gabriella se quedó al lado de Troy, apoyándose en él, al igual que Taylor con Chad. Sharpay se abrazó a Zeke sonriente. Jason se acercó a Kelsi, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. Ese iba a ser un gran día.

-Espero que ya estéis preparados –dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba al grupo

-¿Papá? Ayer me dijiste que no vendrías –añadió Troy con un énfasis interrogante

-Cambio de planes, tu madre se ha tenido que ir con sus padres, así que me voy con vosotros

-¿También practicaremos el baloncesto, entrenador? –preguntó Jason, acompañado de Kelsi

-Tenéis que estar en buena forma para ser de nuevo los campeones, así que seguiréis entrenando –respondió Jack-. Me preguntó si habrá cancha de baloncesto en la sierra...

El autocar llegó al Instituto. Los grupos subieron en él, cargando con su equipaje. Troy y Gabriella se sentaron juntos, Jason y Kelsi, detrás de ellos, Chad y Taylor al lado de éstos y Sharpay y Zeke al lado de Troy y Gabriella.

Una vez todos los alumnos subieron al autocar, éste arrancó, alejándose poco a poco del Instituto Este y de Albuquerque. La sierra estaba bastante lejos, llegarían allí dentro de 5 horas.

-Serán unas grandes vacaciones –dijo Jason a Kelsi

-Sí, lo pasaremos bien todos juntos –contestó Kelsi

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Se podían escuchar las conversaciones de todos los alumnos en el autocar. Jason decidió añadir algo.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de que tú seas mi pareja para el viaje y no otra persona... –dijo Jason, trazando en sus labios una sonrisa

Pero no recibió respuesta. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kelsi, comprobando que la joven estaba dormida. El joven la quitó la gorra con cuidado.

-No te culpo, has tenido que despertarte bastante pronto –susurró el joven, mostrando una expresión dulce

La joven se deslizó involuntariamente hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de Jason. Sorprendido, pero feliz, se colocó la gorra de su acompañante en su morena melena, ladeándosela.

-Dulces sueños, Kelsi –la dijo mientras la acariciaba la espalda

-Awww, qué bonito –dijo Chad dirigiendo su vista hacia los dos, con un gesto burlón

-Cállate –dijo Jason mientras soltaba unas pequeñas carcajadas

-Bueno, yo os dejo

-_"Yo solo veo a Kels como a una buena amiga, mi mejor amiga... No sé por qué siempre están diciendo eso cada vez que estoy con ella..."_ –pensó Jason

Puede que el joven estuviese en lo cierto... o puede que no se diese cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Después de largas horas de viaje, el autocar llegó a su destino. A través de las ventanas se podía observar un paraje blanco y hermoso.

-Sierra Blanca –añadió Jack-. Hemos llegado a... la una del mediodía

-Vaya... esta cubierta de nieve... –dijo Jason sin salir de su asombro-. Despierta, bella durmiente

Jason despertó a Kelsi, zarandeándola suavemente. Kelsi fue abriendo los ojos, comprobando que se había dormido entre los brazos de Jason. La joven se sobresaltó, agachando su cabeza.

-Lo-lo siento mucho... –se disculpó Kelsi, tartamudeando

-No te preocupes –dijo Jason sonriente mientras se quitaba su gorra de la cabeza y se la devolvía a Kelsi-, además, estabas muy guapa dormida

-Gra-gracias... -susurró con un leve rubor en sus claras mejillas

El joven la ayudó a salir del autocar. Cogieron su equipaje y se reunieron con Jack en la entrada del hotel. Una vez hizo el recuento de alumnos entraron al hotel. Jack repartió las tarjetas de las habitaciones.

-Undécimo piso, habitación número veintitrés... –dijo Jason mientras leía la tarjeta- qué casualidad –el joven empezó a soltar unas carcajadas

-Es verdad –contestó la joven mientras se dirigía al ascensor con Jason

-Esperad, subimos con vosotros –dijo Chad acompañado de Troy, Gabriella y Taylor

-Vale –dijo Jason con una amplia sonrisa

-Nosotros vamos a la tercer piso –dijo Chad

-Y nosotros al séptimo –añadió Gabriella

-Pues nosotros a la última... –dijo Jason

-Qué suerte, tendréis unas vistas increíbles –dijo Taylor

Troy, Chad y sus respectivas parejas bajaron en sus plantas. Jason y Kelsi siguieron subiendo en el ascensor.

-Mañana bajaremos a las pistas de esquí –dijo Jason con emoción

-Yo no sé esquiar... no quiero saber la cantidad de golpes que me daré... –contestó la joven con algo de temor

-No te preocupes –dijo Jason mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de la joven-, estaré a tu lado ayudándote. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sé esquiar

Los dos soltaron unas carcajadas. Se lo iban a pasar muy bien estas vacaciones juntos.

-Seguramente me romperé alguna pierna de las caídas que tendré –dijo Jason aun riéndose

-Entonces estaré yo allí, cayéndome a tu lado y acompañándote con un brazo fracturado –añadió Kelsi sonriendo

El ascensor llegó a última planta. Los dos se bajaron con sus equipajes. Encontraron su habitación fácilmente. Usaron la tarjeta para abrirla y entraron. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran habitación que tenían.

-Estas **SÍ **que serán unas buenas vacaciones –dijo Jason en un tono feliz

El joven se lanzó sobre su cama, encendió le televisión y empezó a verla. Kelsi le siguió, sentándose en ella y apoyándose en el cabezero.

-Me acabo de acordar del partido del campeonato –comentó la joven

-¿El del año pasado? –preguntó Jason

-Sí –asintió-, nos conocimos allí, por primera vez

-Sí... fue un gran momento...

**Flashback**

--

_-¡Compositora! Toma el balón, te lo mereces. Eres el base –dijo Troy mientras le daba el balón_

_-¡Sí! –gritó todo el equipo, saltando de la emoción por el partido ganado_

_La joven caminaba por la pista sosteniendo el balón en sus manos, cuando Jason iba corriendo hacia los Wildcats. Al verla, se dirigió a ella, quitándola el sombrero delicadamente. Se acerco lentamente, abrazándola y ayudándola a encestar el balón_

--

**Fin del Flashback**

Durante un momento, los dos mostraron un leve sonrojo en la mejillas.

-Gracias, por ayudarme a encestar el balón –dijo Kelsi sonriente

Jason esbozó una tierna sonrisa mientras la miraba. De repente, se oyen unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Jason, el entrenador nos llama –llamó una voz

-Es Troy –dijo Jason- ¡Ahora voy! Kels, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro –contestó la joven sonriendo

El joven abrió la puerta, cediendo el paso a Kelsi y prosiguiendo él.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada –murmuró Troy mientras les guiñaba un ojo

-Bueno... ya empezamos –murmuró Jason-, espero que no estés todas las vacaciones así, y también espero que no me encierres en el armario o en la sauna con Kels

-Lo mismo digo –asintió Kelsi

-Vale, vale –contestó riéndose mientras se dirigía al ascensor

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor a la recepción. Se encontraron con Zeke, Sharpay, Chad y Taylor.

-Bueno, vamos a la cancha de baloncesto –dijo Chad

-¿Al final sí había? –preguntó Jason

-El entrenador lo preguntó en recepción y dijeron que estaba en el gimnasio –respondió Zeke-. Vamos

Los ocho se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde se encontraron con Jack, sosteniendo un balón de baloncesto.

-¿Estáis preparados? –preguntó Jack

-Sí -respondieron los chicos

Las jóvenes se sentaron en unos asientos que había en la pared, observando como jugaban sus compañeros. Kelsi puso su atención en Jason, observando sus ágiles movimientos. Sabía que a Jason le gustaba más estar tumbado en la cama jugando a la consola o echándose la siesta, podría afirmar que en algunas ocasiones era totalmente un vago, pero cuando estaba con su equipo jugando al baloncesto se entregaba al cien por cien. Era una persona diferente, bajo la apariencia de aquel joven divertido, simpático y despistado.

-Kelsi –la llamó una voz

Pero la joven no reaccionó. Seguía mirando al joven, sin prestar atención a los que le rodeaban. No podía salir de ese estado.

-¿Kelsi? –la llamó otra voz distinta

Nada, seguía sin reaccionar. No podía dejar de prestar atención y retirar sus brillantes zafiros de Jason.

-¡Kelsi! –la llamaron las dos voces al unísono

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dijo Kelsi recobrando de nuevo el sentido

-Chicos, nos vamos durante un rato –dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa-, ahora volvemos

-Adiós –se despidieron todos algo fatigados

Gabriella, Taylor y Sharpay se llevaron a Kelsi a los aseos. Procuraron que no entrara nadie y se dispusieron a interrogarla.

-Esto es grave –dijo Taylor-, te quedas embobada mirando a Jason y después no vuelves al estado normal fácilmente

-¿Qué? No, solo estaba pensando... –negó Kelsi

-No nos intentes engañar, pequeña –dijo Sharpay-. Te has enamorado de Jason

-Es mi mejor amigo –siguió negando la joven-, le tengo aprecio, eso es todo...

-¿Y por qué te quedaste embobada mirándolo? –preguntó Gabriella

-Ya os lo he dicho –dijo Kelsi- solo estaba pensando

-Hemos llegado a una conclusión, chicas –comentó Taylor-. Kelsi está loca por Jason, pero o no se atreve a reconocerlo o aun no se ha dado cuenta

-Pero bueno, ¿qué os ha picado esta semana? –preguntó Kelsi

-A nosotras nada –dijo Sharpay-, a ti, Cupido

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Jason... –replicó mientras salía a un paso ligero dirigiéndose al gimnasio

Las demás se quedaron pensando sobre el asunto.

-Yo voto por la segunda opción –dijo Sharpay

-Yo también –respondieron al unísono Gabriella y Taylor

Kelsi seguía caminando, pero se paró al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, empezando a recordar las palabras de las chicas y el momento del gimnasio.

"_¿Yo enamorada de Jason...? No creo... "_

La joven seguía pensando, intentando buscar una respuesta a sus dudas.

"_El momento de antes fue solo un pequeño lapsus, le puede pasar a cualquier persona... Lo mejor será olvidarlo, Jason es solo un amigo y punto"_

Kelsi entro en el gimnasio, observando que habían finalizado. Las chicas entraron después, juntándose con ellos. La joven seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de antes.

Jason se fue a su habitación, saludando a Kelsi antes de marcharse. Subió en el ascensor con sus amigos.

-Sigo pensando que quieres a Kelsi –dijo Chad

-Y yo estoy empezando a pensar que eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos... –dijo Jason en un tono de mosqueo

-A mí también me da esa impresión –dijo Troy

-¿A que tú también te has dado cuenta que está más pesado? –preguntó Jason

-Sin lugar a dudas –dijo Troy

-Lo sabía

-Quieres a Kelsi –terminó de responder Troy

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el joven sorprendido

-Lo siento, es que te veo más tierno que de costumbre con ella

El ascensor se paró, bajando Jason y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Jason... –le llamaron Chad y Troy

-¡Que os den! –les respondió enfadado mientras subía las escaleras

-Uy, qué mala leche –susurró Chad-, sí que le ha dado fuerte

-Lo mejor será dejarle en paz, no vaya a ser que al final nos la carguemos –dijo Troy mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor

El joven seguía subiendo por las escaleras, pensando en las palabras de sus dos amigos.

-¡¿Qué les ha pasado esta semana?! –gritó el joven- A saber cuántas veces les he repetido lo mismo...

Jason entró a su habitación. Cuando ya estaba preparado para bajar, salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al ascensor, rezando para no encontrarse con Troy y Chad, aunque para su sorpresa, se encontró con Kelsi.

-Ah, Kelsi, me alegro de que seas tú la que haya subido por el ascensor –dijo Jason alegre de no haberse encontrado con los otros dos

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con mirada interrogante

-No, por nada –respondió Jason

-Iba a buscarte para decirte que nos iríamos un rato al pub, pero ya estás listo –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-, ¡vamos!

-Vale –la contestó con la misma sonrisa

Continuará...


	3. ¿Celos?

**_Voilà_, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic n.n. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Lo dicho en anteriores capítulos**

**--**

**Capítulo 3**

Los dos bajaron por el ascensor, encontrándose con el grupo. Éste les saludó con un gesto.

_"Otra vez no... "_ -pensó el joven nervioso

-Os estábamos esperando -dijo Sharpay con una pequeña sonrisa-, vamos

-Sí -dijo Jason intentando ocultar sus nervios

Los ocho entraron al pub, de pareja en pareja. Jason aun seguía nervioso, así que decidió ir a lavarse la cara para calmarse.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo Jason dirigiéndose al aseo

-Te esperamos -le respondió Troy

Jason entró al aseo, dándose un agua en sus faces

_"Vamos, hoy será una buena noche... intenta tranquilizarte, solo deben tener una semana algo agitada, por eso están tan pesados"_ -pensó el joven intentando tranquilizarse

El joven salió del baño, encontrándose para su sorpresa que un chico estaba hablando con Kelsi muy amistosamente. Tenía la piel clara y el pelo castaño y algo corto, con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Jason frunció el ceño al verlo, decidiendo ir hacia su amiga.

-Hola, Kelsi -dijo el joven- ¿quién es?

-Ah, le acabo de conocer ahora, se tropezó conmigo por accidente -respondió Kelsi- Matt, este es Jason, un amigo

-Encantado -respondió el joven-, me llamo Matthew Cooper, pero puedes llamarme Matt

-Lo mismo digo, Matt -dijo Jason en un tono serio

Jason se fue a la barra a pedir un refresco. Se quedó pensando en el joven.

_"¿Quién es ese tío? ¿Y qué hace hablando con Kels?"_

Jason parecía algo enfadado, ni el mismo sabía por qué se encontraba así.

_"Más le vale no hacer nada con Kelsi..."_

-Mira a ese chico, Jason -dijo Chad-. Se lleva muy bien con Kelsi

-Si tú lo dices... -contestó Jason con un tono de enfado

Chad se dio cuenta del estado de Jason. Entonces ideó un buen plan para hacerle salir de dudas.

-A lo mejor llegarían a ser algo más... -insinuó Chad

-¿A qué... te estás refiriendo? -preguntó Jason conteniéndose

-Ya sabes, a que Kelsi podría llegar a ser su novia

-¡¡ESO JAMÁS OCURRIRÍA!! ¡Kelsi nunca se fijaría en un tío como aquel, y estoy seguro de que no podrían llegar a ser novios! ¡NUNCA! -gritó el joven furioso

-Bueno, tranquilízate, tío -le dijo Chad dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- solo era una broma

-Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre ese tema

-Jason, no te tomes a mal esto pero...

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás celoso? -le preguntó preocupado

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -respondió enfadado, agachando la cabeza

-Porque Kelsi está hablando con él -contestó, señalando a Matt

Jason no respondió, no sabía por qué estaba en ese estado. Pero celos... ¿él?

-Bueno, te dejo... tranquilízate, sabes que no iba en serio -dijo Chad mientras le ponía la mano en su hombro

-Adiós -le contestó levantando su mano en un gesto de despedida

El joven se fue, quedando solo Jason en la barra, pensando en las palabras de Chad. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así que decidió irse a su habitación a dormir, dirigiéndose a la recepción.

-¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó Kelsi

-A dormir -le respondió Jason con un tono de seriedad-, estoy cansado

-Jase... -dijo la joven algo preocupada

El joven se dirigió a los ascensores. Una vez estando en la undécima planta, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta con la tarjeta, cerrándola después. Jason se echó sobre su cama, recapacitando sobre las palabras de Chad.

_"¿Celoso? ¿Yo?"_ -se preguntaba el joven- _"¿De qué iba a estarlo? Debería alegrarme de que Kelsi haya hecho una nueva amistad..."_

Mientras tanto, en el pub, Kelsi se quedó preocupada por la forma en la que se había comportado Jason.

-Tu amigo no ha sido muy simpático -añadió Matt

-Te equivocas -le contradijo la joven-, Jason no suele ser así...

Chad comentó la reacción de Jason en cuanto a Kelsi y Matt. Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos, aunque sabían que estaban en lo cierto con sus teorías.

-¿Está celoso? -preguntó Zeke

-Después de la reacción de antes me cuesta creer que no lo esté... –respondió Chad

-No se ha dado cuenta aun de que quiere a Kelsi –dijo Taylor-, no hay que presionarle, él solito lo hará

-Acabará admitiendo que está celoso porque no puede soportar ver a Kelsi con otro chico –añadió Troy mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Sí, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, Taylor –contestó Gabriella-, lo mejor será dejarle en paz para que se despeje las dudas

Después de dos horas, los jóvenes, algo rendidos por el sueño, decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kelsi se despidió de sus amigos y subió al ascensor hasta la undécima planta, para irse a su habitación. Al entrar con su tarjeta, una suave brisa acarició su cabello. La joven dirigió su mirada al balcón, divisando la figura de su amigo, observando las montañas bañadas por el manto blanco, entre las translúcidas cortinas. Kelsi le acompañó, quedándose a su lado.

-Ah, Kelsi, ya has llegado

-¿Qué te ocurrió antes? –le preguntó la joven- Me dejaste preocupada...

-Solo estaba cansado –la respondió

-Yo siempre te he visto alegre, aunque estuvieses cansado... –le susurró Kelsi

-Bueno, me voy a dormir –dijo Jason mientras entraba a la habitación-. Buenas noches

-Jase –le llamó la joven

-¿Sí? –preguntó

La joven se dirigió a él, cogiéndole suavemente de la mano y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches –le respondió Kelsi con una tierna sonrisa

El joven se recostó en su cama, acariciándose la parte en el que Kelsi le había besado. El joven esbozó una gratificante sonrisa, a la vez tierna como la de su amiga, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jason no tardó en conciliar el sueño después de ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Jason se despertó con mejor humor, pero aun seguía recordando la noche pasada. Se preparó en un momento y bajó a desayunar, enconrándose con sus amigos y con Matt, hablando con Kelsi.

"_¿Otra vez ese tío?"_ –pensó volviendo a recobrar el enfado de ayer

Cuando Matt se volteó y se dirigió a su mesa, Jason fue hacia Kelsi, dándola los buenos días.

-¿Te gustaría dar unas vueltas conmigo en las pistas de esquí? –le preguntó Jason

-Ya había quedado con Matt en ir a los telesillas para observar el paisaje –respondió Kelsi sonriente-, pero si quieres puede venirte con nosotros

El corazón del joven se estrujó como la bayeta que utiliza una limpiadora. Jason volvió al estado de seriedad y enfado.

-Es igual –dijo Jason con una pizca de enfado en su tono

-Pero... Jason... –murmuró la joven

El joven se dirigió a coger su desayuno en el bufete. Después de haberlo preparado, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días! –le saludaron todos sonrientes

-Buenos días... –respondió Jason con un tono amargado

Los demás se quedaron con expresiones interrogantes, aunque no tardaron en descubrir que era por el asunto de Kelsi.

-Hoy iremos todos a echar unas carreras por las pistas de nieve –dijo Chad sonriente-, ¿te apuntas?

-¿Todos? Yo diría que falta una persona –le corrigió el joven cabizbajo y enfadado

-Vamos, es que Kelsi... –intentó animarle Troy

-Nada –dijo Jason-, luego bajaré, cuando me haya puesto el traje de esquí

Jason se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Buscó el traje de esquí en el armario. Cuando lo encontró se lo puso, cogiendo también la tabla de snowboard. En ese mismo momento, entró Kelsi, dispuesta también a buscar su traje. Jason apartó su mirada, cogiendo sus cosas y disponiéndose a salir por la puerta.

-Oye, Jase... –le dijo la joven

-Adiós –la interrumpió enfadado mientras salía y cerraba la puerta bruscamente

Kelsi se quedó preocupada en su habitación, sentándose en la cama.

"_Debería haber ido con él..."_ –pensó la joven, mostrando una expresión de tristeza en su cara

El joven se reunió con sus compañeros, con una expresión bastante seria para su persona. Los demás ya se pudieron imaginar por qué estaba así, pero prefirieron no meterse en ese asunto.

-Vamos –dijo Jason mientras se terminaba de poner el gorro y las gafas de esquí.

-Esto va de mal en peor... –susurraron los demás entre ellos

Se colocaron para salir juntos. Los chicos cogieron sus tablas y se las colocaron, poniéndose al borde de la pendiente. Se inclinaron hacia delante, deslizándose y cogiendo más velocidad.

Esquivaban hábilmente los obstáculos del camino, aunque Jason no podía dejar de pensar en la buena relación que llevaban Matt y Kelsi. Se distrajo mucho pensando en aquello, tanto que no vio una piedra de la pista y se tropezó con ella, cayendo en picado contra la nieve.

Troy y Chad frenaron bruscamente, y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Jason para socorrerle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó Troy

-Solo estaba distraído... –contestó el joven

-Mira, Jason, lo mejor sería que fueses al hotel y descansases –le recomendó Chad-. No sé lo que te pasa pero deberías despejarte

-Vale –asintió Jason con el mismo tono serio-, os veo luego

-Adiós

Jason recogió su tabla de snow, que a causa del golpe se había quitado de sus soportes. El joven se dirigió al hotel, observando los telesillas. Pero en el único que se había fijado le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. Matt estaba sentado con Kelsi. Jason puso un gesto de tristeza en su rostro. Cuando llego al hotel se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Bajó de nuevo, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la recepción, apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa.

_"Ojalá supiera qué me está pasando..." _-pensaba Jason con tristeza

Todos sus amigos observaron el estado en que se encontraba el joven. Una expresión de tristeza cubrieron sus rostros.

-Hay que hablar con Kelsi –prepuso Gabriella preocupada

-No deberíamos meternos en las relaciones –dijo Taylor-. Además, podríamos cometer un error en esto

-Yo apoyo a Gabriella –dijo Troy-, Jason es nuestro amigo y los amigos siempre se ayudan

-Yo también lo apoyo –dijo Chad

-Y nosotros –dijo Sharpay acompañada de Zeke

-Bueno, supongo que tendréis razón –admitió Taylor-, vamos a buscarla

El grupo se fue corriendo para buscar a Kelsi. Tenían que hablar con ella, no podían permitir que la situación siguiera así.

Después de haber estado unos minutos buscándola por el hotel y las pistas, la encontraron saliendo del ascensor, hablando con Matt.

-Kelsi, tenemos que hablar –dijo Gabriella mientras la cogía de la mano

-Ah, no, tú te quedas aquí –obligó Chad a Matt al ver que se acercaba a Kelsi

-Pero... –dijo Matt

-Este asunto no te incumbe –dijo Chad mientras se apartaba de él y se iba con el grupo

Matt dirigió su mirada a Jason, que seguía entristecido. El joven mostró una expresión ambiciosa.

"_Me da igual que seas su mejor amigo o lo que sientes por ella, pero no te pienso dejar con Kelsi"_ –pensó Matt

Una vez vieron que ya estaban lo suficiente lejos para mantener una conversación privada, se dispusieron a hablar con Kelsi.

-Kelsi, tienes que alejarte de Matt cuanto antes –la advirtió Chad

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kelsi- ¿por qué he de hacerlo?

Los demás se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. No querían decir nada sobre Jason, aunque este siguiera desmintiendo que quería a Kelsi.

-Tú haz caso a lo que te decimos, Kelsi, aléjate de él –volvió a repetir el joven

-Es buen chico, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? –siguió preguntando

-Porque estás haciendo mucho daño a una persona –le dijo Troy serio

-¿Qué...?

-Por favor, haznos caso –la recomendó Taylor-, si no quieres que un ser querido acabe con el corazón roto

El grupo se apartó de Kelsi. La joven se quedó pensativa, aun sin comprender a qué se referían los demás. Ella no había observado ningún cambio a su alrededor, o al menos eso creía, porque no notó el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Matt observó como la joven se acercaba a la recepción. Cambió su rostro por una agradable sonrisa. Se dirigió a Kelsi, desde luego no le dejaría ser feliz a Jason.

-Hola, Kelsi –la saludó el joven sonriente

-Ah, hola –respondió la joven

Jason se dio cuenta de que estaban volviendo a hablar Matt y Kelsi. Su corazón se entristeció más, cambiando su expresión por una de enfado. Se dirigió al ascensor para volver a su habitación. No soportaría ver otra escena más como esa.

Matt se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jason. Se colocó enfrente del ascensor, tentando a Jason, para que Kelsi pudiera hacerse una falsa idea de él.

A Jason no le gustó nada su actitud, y en ese estado no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, así que apartó al joven bruscamente de la puerta, dejando a Kelsi sorprendida.

-Oye, ten más cuidado –le reclamó Matt-. ¿No sabes pedir las cosas?

-Jason, ¿qué te ha hecho Matt? –preguntó la joven desconcertada

-Déjame en paz –la dijo mientras subía al ascensor

Las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Kelsi más desconcertada de lo que estaba.

Jason **nunca **se había comportado así con nadie, y menos con ella.

-Menudo tío –comentó Matt- ¿es así de insoportable siempre?

-Jase... –susurró con un énfasis triste

Matt se alegraba mucho de que su plan hubiese salido sobre ruedas, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfal.

Chad y Taylor, que pasaban de camino, observaron la escena tras una columna. Ellos sí se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del joven.

-Será... –dijo Chad apretando su puño- ¿Cómo no ha podido Kelsi darse cuenta de las intenciones de ese mequetrefe?

-Seguramente estaría pensando en lo que la dijimos –comentó Taylor-, espero que se dé cuenta de lo que hablamos

-Y esta vez se tiene que alejar de Matt no solo porque hace daño a Jason, si no porque él y sus intenciones van a fastidiar más al pobre

Continuará...


	4. La confesión de un joven enamorado

**Yeah! Aquí llega el cuarto capítulo, que está lleno de sorpresas n.n. Disfruten :3.**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que antetriores capítulos -o-**

**--**

**Capítulo 4**

Jason entró en su habitación, tumbándose sobre la cama suavemente. No pudo dejar de pensar en Kelsi, y en las intenciones de Matt. Él sabía perfectamente que a Matt le gustaba Kelsi. Se sentía impotente al ver que su amiga no se daba cuenta. Apretó su puño y asestó un puñetazo sobre el colchón. Se sentó sobre la cama, apoyándose en el cabezero. Estaba lleno de tristeza, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kelsi estuviera con otro chico, y ahí ya se dio cuenta de todo lo que le decían sus amigos.

"_Entonces... sí tenían razón"_ –pensó el joven

Notó como una pequeña gota tibia se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"_Estoy... ¿llorando?"_

El joven no pudo contenerse, esa situación le tenía agobiado. En sus pardos ojos brotaron más lágrimas cristalinas.

"_Ahora entiendo... como se siente un desgraciado enamorado"_

Terminó por reconocerlo. Estaba enamorado, y tenía un rival, un rival que sabía jugar muy buen sucio.

"_Yo, Jason Cross, enamorado. Es gracioso, nunca supe que acabaría así"_

Empezó a sollozar. Las lágrimas ya habían empapado su cara. Más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos rápidamente.

"_Si supieras el daño que me está haciendo esta situación... y si supieras que este daño es porque te quiero con toda mi alma, Kelsi"_

Él ya lo sabía, **amaba** a Kelsi, y estaba sufriendo mucho en esa situación.

El joven se tumbó en la cama, apretando la almohada contra él. En ese mismo momento, nadie podría consolar su tristeza.

La claridad de la luna penetraba a través de las cortinas. Jason estaba demasiado fatigado por los sollozos, tanto que al cabo de unos minutos acabó durmiéndose.

Mientras tanto, Kelsi seguía hablando con Matt amistosamente, pero las palabras de sus amigos les vinieron a la cabeza. Decidió hacerles caso, aunque no supiera por qué.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi habitación –dijo Kelsi mientras entraba en el ascensor

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Matt

-Sí, es que estoy algo cansada. Hasta mañana

Kelsi subió al ascensor, pensando en Jason, y tratando de averiguar por qué estaba así últimamente.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró, observó que el joven estaba dormido. Kelsi esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Al estar a su lado, aunque estuviese dormido, se sentía más cómoda que estando con cualquier otra persona. Ella también tenía algo de sueño, así que decidió dormirse con él. Se echó suavemente sobre la cama, observando a Jason.

-Puede que antes estuvieras demasiado brusco... pero sé que eres un buen chico... –susurró delicadamente la joven-. Buenas noches

La joven cerró los ojos, conciliando el sueño al instante.

Jason escuchó las palabras de Kelsi. Se había despertado al oír la puerta abrirse. No pudo evitar dejar escapar más lágrimas, porque a pesar de cómo se había comportado antes con ella, seguía siendo igual de cariñosa.

_"Te prometo que en ningún momento nada ni nadie me separarán de ti, mi querida Kelsi..."_

A la mañana siguiente, Kelsi se despertó al oír el sonido de la ducha. La claridad del Sol iluminaba su castaño cabello. Se levantó de la cama, observando desde el cristal el gran manto que cubría las montañas.

La puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo Jason con una toalla atada a la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra toalla. Kelsi dirigió su vista al joven, observando su deportiva figura.

-Ah, ya te has despertado –la saludó Jason con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor del cuello-, buenos días

-Bu-buenos días... –le contestó Kelsi tartamudeando y con un rubor en sus mejillas al ver a Jason

-Oye, siento lo de ayer –la dijo Jason mientras buscaba su ropa en el armario-, tuve un mal día y...

-No pasa nada –le interrumpió Kelsi sonriente-, fue mi culpa, al no haber pasado el día con vosotros...

Kelsi se dirigió al joven, abrazándole. Jason alcanzó el mismo rubor de mejillas que su amiga.

-Perdóname, se supone que sois mis amigos y deberíamos estar juntos –dijo Kelsi aun abrazada al joven-, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que pasar el día con un chico al que acabo de conocer

Jason no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de su compañera con sus brazos. Él también se sentía culpable.

-Entonces... –prosiguió el joven

-¿Sí? –preguntó Kelsi mientras se separaba

-Hoy sí te podrás venir a esquiar un rato, ¿no? –la preguntó el joven sonriendo mientras la revolvía cariñosamente su cabello

-Sólo si estarás conmigo –le respondió

-Tenlo por seguro –la dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al baño mientras la guiñaba un ojo

Cuando ambos ya estaban preparados, bajaron a desayunar. Por el camino se encontraron con Matt. A Jason le volvió a recorrer la sensación de celos.

-Hola Kelsi –le saludó sonriente

-Hola –respondió

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo por el hotel luego? –la preguntó sonriente

Jason volvió a recobrar la tristeza y prosiguió para irse al comedor, pero se detuvo al oír un "no" proveniente de Kelsi. El joven se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? –la preguntó con algo de decepción

-Es que... –Kelsi dirigió su mirada a Jason, sonriendo, mientras éste la miraba sorprendido- ya he quedado con otra persona, y la aprecio mucho, por eso no puedo volver a dejarla... -Jason trazó una gran sonrisa en su rostro- la debo una buena carrera por las pistas

-Bueno, otra vez será –susurró Matt mientras se iba

Kelsi se acercó a Jason, para ir junto a él al comedor.

-Esa persona debe de sentirse muy afortunada y feliz de tenerte como amiga, Kels –dijo Jason sonriente haciéndose el tonto

-Y yo también me siento afortunada de tener a esa persona como amigo –le contestó Kelsi guiñándole un ojo

Los demás se alegraron de ver que Kelsi y Jason llegaban juntos al comedor, hablando muy felices.

-Me alegro de que la situación esté mejorando –dijo Chad al verles

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Troy con una sonrisa

Jason y Kelsi llegaron con los demás, saludándoles.

-¿Qué tal estáis? –preguntó Zeke

-Genial –contestó Jason con una gran sonrisa-, hoy Kels se viene a esquiar

-Estupendo –dijo Zeke-, nosotros ya teníamos aquí los trajes preparados

-Nosotros también –contestó Kelsi

Una vez el grupo acabó de desayunar, se dirigieron a las pistas de esquí. Se fueron a los vestuarios para vestirse apropiadamente.

Se colocaron los esquís y las tablas de snowboard. Avanzaron hasta la pendiente y se impulsaron hacia delante.

Jason, vigilando a Kelsi para que no la pasase nada, se colocó lo más cerca de ella posible, sin preocuparse de los obstáculos del camino, y ese despiste no le hizo ver otra de las muchas rocas, como le pasó anteriormente por la misma razón.

Por suerte, consiguió esquivar la piedra, pero no vio una gran elevación del terreno, lo que le costó el desequilibrio y salir volando, perdiendo los esquís.

-Me la voy a pegar, me la voy a pegar... –dijo Jason tapándose los ojos mientras seguía ascendiendo

Pero el joven, antes de descender, notó como algo se abalanzaba hacia él, apartándolo para que no se golpeara. Aun con los ojos cerrados, notó como rodaba por la fría y espesa nieve, palpando un cuerpo bajo él.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, observando que Kelsi estaba debajo de él.

-Kelsi... –Jason tardó en reaccionar- ¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!

-¿Te acuerdas lo que dijimos cuando vinimos? –le preguntó- Si te caías, ya estaba yo allí para caerme contigo, Jase

-Kels...

El grupo se percató de la caída de Jason, observando que Kelsi le había salvado de un buen golpe.

-Bueno, chicos, siento interrumpiros, ¿pero no será mejor que dejéis eso para cuando estéis solitos en la habitación del hotel? –les comentó Chad con un tono de picardía

Jason se dio cuenta en la postura en la que se encontraba con Kelsi. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se sonrojaron bruscamente, intentando salir de esa situación tan embarazosa para ellos dos. El joven se apartó, levantándose para ayudar a la joven posteriormente. La tendió la mano y la ayudo a incorporarse.

La reacción del sonrojo les hicieron quitarse el frío de la nieve que tenían, y más intensa era en el joven, que tal y como eran sus sentimientos hacia Kelsi le hacían avergonzarse más.

-Lo-lo si-siento... –tartamudeó Jason al borde de un ataque de nervios, llevándose sus dos manos a los bolsillos

-No te... preocupes –dijo Kelsi con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas

Chad soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, junto con Zeke. Troy se limitó a sonreír, llevándose una mano a sus labios, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse. Gabriella terminó por acabar riéndose, junto con Taylor y Sharpay.

-No hace gracia –dijo Jason aun sonrojado, sacando su mano derecha y revolviéndose el pelo, llevando su mirada hacia otro lugar

-Solo ha sido un accidente –intentó calmarle Kelsi acariciándole suavemente la espalda, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

El grupo volvió al hotel, entre carcajadas, pequeñas risas y algún sonido suelto.

-¡Anda! Ahora que me acuerdo –añadió Gabriella-, pasado mañana es la fiesta de año nuevo

-Exacto –dijo Jack Bolton mientras se aproximaba al grupo-, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien

-Sí, nos hemos reído bastante, papá –dijo Troy entre carcajadas mirando a Jason

-Y ahora de qué se ríe... –susurró Jason en un tono interrogativo

-Lo mejor será que os vayáis preparando, quedan pocos días para el año dos mil ocho

-Vale, entrenador –afirmó Chad

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a las habitaciones –dijo Chad-, quedamos en el pub, ¿OK?

-Vale –contestó Kelsi

Los chicos se separaron, yendo cada uno por sus respectivos caminos.

-Kelsi, me iré a la habitación a prepararme, espérame aquí –la dijo el joven mientras se iba al ascensor

Jason se fue a su habitación, mientras que Kelsi se quedó esperando en la recepción.

-Kelsi –la llamó una voz conocida para ella

-¿Eh? –preguntó la joven volteándose para saber quién era

Continuará...


	5. Te quiero

**Ya nos acercamos al final... disfrutad de este cpaítulo, que va a dar mucho jugo. Y por favor, dejen algún review a esta pobre chica ToT**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que anteriores capítulos**

**--**

**Capítulo 5**

Kelsi se volteó para saber quién era. Para su sorpresa, Matt se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hola, Matt –le saludó sonriendo

-Hola –respondió-, quería hacerte una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Tu quieres a Jason? –preguntó con decisión

-¿Por qué lo dices? –respondió la joven desconcertada

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Solo simple curiosidad

-Bueno... es un gran amigo, por eso mismo, solo le veo como un gran amigo

Jason ya salía de la habitación preparado. Se dispuso a coger el ascensor.

-Entonces... –susurró Matt mientras se acercaba a Kelsi

-¿Eh...?

Jason subió en el ascensor, para dirigirse a la planta baja.

Matt agarró de la cintura a Kelsi. Estaba dispuesta a conseguirla y no dejar a Jason ningún paso libre. Se fue acercando a la joven lentamente.

"_!?"_

Jason bajó del ascensor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde había quedado con Kelsi, pero captaron un momento muy desagradable para él.

-No... –dijo Jason temblando del shock tan fuerte que había recibido

Matt acercaba sus labios más a los de Kelsi, dispuesto a besarla. De los ojos del joven empezaron a brotar cristalinas lágrimas, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Subió rápidamente, por las escaleras, sin saber que rumbo tenía. Llegó hasta el séptimo piso, apoyándose en la columna del cansancio. Sus ojos color miel habían pasado a un color rojizo por la contención de sus lágrimas. Con su corazón palpitando a una fuerte velocidad, y con su alma llena de angustia, no puedo contenter sus lágrimas, dejando que las gotas recorrieran su tez. La chica a la que más quería estaría siendo besada probablemente en estos momentos.

Troy se dirigía al ascensor mientras hablaba con Gabriella. Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa. Vieron a Jason desde lejos. Se acercaron a él para preguntarle que hacía allí, estaban pensando que podría estar jugando al escondite con Kelsi para pasar el tiempo, a pesar de sus dieciocho años, pero al acercarse más notaron que desde luego, no estaba jugando al escondite.

Corrieron hacia él, para averiguar por qué se encontraba así.

-Jason, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó el joven apoyando la mano en su hombro

-Kels... Matt... ellos dos... –intentó expresar Jason, pero a causa de los sollozos y del shock en que se encontraba, no podía continuar

-¿Qué ha pasado con ellos dos? –preguntó Gabriella preocupada

-Un beso... –terminó de responder Jason

-Mierda... –susurró el joven

-Soy un idiota... –dijo Jason intentando tranquilizarse- un idiota enamorado

-Entonces... al final... –murmuró Gabriella- sí que querías a Kelsi

-Vamos, tío –intentó animarle Troy-, a lo mejor no se estaban besando

Jason no dijo nada, solo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas y dirigirse al ascensor para subir a su habitación. No tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, solo a quedarse descansando.

-Hasta mañana... –se despidió el joven mientras entraba en el ascensor

-Jason... –susurró Troy al verle en ese estado

Troy y Gabriella se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Troy decidió hablar.

-Vamos a hablar con Kelsi –propuso el joven

-Vale

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras rápidamente, encontrándose con Chad y Taylor en el camino.

-¿Dónde vais a ese ritmo? –les preguntó entre risas Chad

-Chad, teníamos razón –le dijo Troy-, Jason está enamorado de Kelsi

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Taylor dirigiéndose a él

-Nos lo acaba de confesar ahora, y no estaba en buen estado –le contestó Troy

-¿Buen estado...? –preguntó Chad

El joven se dio cuenta de la mirada de Troy. Ya se pudo imaginar de qué iba el asunto.

-Matt... –susurró Chad en un tono de enfado, apretando su puño

-Estaba fatigado por los sollozos –comentó Gabriella preocupada

-Dios... ¡vamos con Kelsi! –gritó Chad

Los cuatro se fueron corriendo hacia Kelsi. La encontraron algo sorprendida, sentada en uno de los sofás de la recepción.

-Kelsi, ¿es que no hiciste caso a lo que te dijimos? –la preguntó Troy algo enfadado

-Yo...

-Kelsi... creo que nosotros no somos los más adecuados para decirte esto

-Solo nos limitaremos a decirte que esa persona de la que te hablamos os ha visto a Matt y a ti mientras os besabáis... y ahora tiene un fuerte estado de shock

-¿Besándonos...? –preguntó desconcertada Kelsi

Jason estaba en la habitación, llorando más fuerte que cualquier otra vez. No podía parar, había visto a la persona que más amaba con otro chico, y eso le dejaba amargado, triste y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir a mí..?"_

Jason no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Después de todos los momentos vividos con ella, después de su buena amistad. Maldijo el día en que se enamoró de ella, aunque no supiese la fecha concreta.

"_La amo tanto... que ahora mismo estoy pagando las consecuencias de no haberme dado cuenta antes..."_

El joven se volvió a quedar dormido. Nunca había tenido berrinches de ese tipo, y menos por amor.

No supo si vino Kelsi, no supo que pasó al final, pero se despertó a la mañana siguiente sin ver a su compañera. La verdad, se había despertado más tarde que de costumbre.

Aun con su corazón marchitado por la tristeza, se preparó para bajar a desayunar.

Bajó por las escaleras, pensando en el doloroso momento de ayer. Se dirigió al comedor, pero antes de llegar se encontró con todos sus amigos.

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante –le comentó Chad

-No, si es por lo de ayer... prefiero no recordar nada –contestó deprimido

-Pero... ¡Jason! -le llamó Troy

Taylor le detuvo, haciéndole una señal de que le dejara. Jason estaba muy deprimido como para seguir recordando el tema del día anterior.

El joven no tenía hambre, así que prefirió irse a la recepción. Kelsi salió de la cafetería. Jason, al ver que se aproximaba, decidió irse hacia el ascensor. Kelsi le vio intentando alcanzarle, consiguiéndolo en su intento y subiendo juntos por el ascensor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Kelsi preocupada

-Debería ser yo el que hiciera la pregunta –dijo Jason con seriedad-, y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a la habitación

Pero Kelsi pulsó el botón de parada, lo que provocó que el ascensor se parase entre el cuarto y el quinto piso.

-No te moverás de aquí hasta que me respondas la pregunta –dijo Kelsi

-Ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? –respondió el joven apartando su mirada

-Pues no, no lo sé –contestó Kelsi

-Ayer vi como Matt y tú os ibais a besar –dijo Jason en un tono de tristeza

Kelsi se quedó algo sorprendida por lo que dijo Jason, entonces recordó las palabras de sus amigos.

"_Un momento..."_

**Flashback**

_-Kelsi, tienes que alejarte de Matt cuanto antes_

"Ellos..."

_-Porque estás haciendo mucho daño a una persona_

"Se referían a..."

_-Si no quieres que un ser querido acabe con el corazón roto_

"¿Jase...?"

_-... esa persona que la que te hablamos... os ha visto a Matt y a ti mientras os besabais... y ahora tiene un fuerte estado de shock_

"¡Jason!"

**Fin del Flashback**

-Jase... –susurró Kelsi

Jason se volteó, dejando ver su expresión de tristeza y depresión, lo que dejó claro a Kelsi las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Jason, yo...

-Shhh... –dijo Jason mientras la ponía un dedo suyo en los labios de la joven- no hace falta que des explicaciones

Kelsi volvió a pulsar el botón, lo de hizo que el ascensor se pusiera en marcha. El joven se encontraba aun deprimido. Cuando el ascensor se paró, el joven salió lentamente. Kelsi salió con él, agarrándole de la mano, para detenerle.

-Espera –dijo Kelsi

-No... ya he sufrido demasiado... –susurró Jason con el mismo tono de tristeza- al estar enamorado como un idiota

El corazón de la joven empezó a palpitar fuertemente, sin poder salir de su asombro. Lo estaba oyendo, lo estaba presenciando, Jason se estaba declarando.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso? –la preguntó Jason sin esperar respuesta antes de irse- Que sigo sufriendo... porque no puedo dejar de amarte

Kelsi le soltó la mano suavemente. Jason la quería, la **amaba**. Se sentía confundida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que un chico como Jason acabaría enamorado de una compositora como ella. Se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor.

Jason entró a su habitación, tranquilo por haberle dicho la verdad a su compañera. Él sabía que no perdería nada por decírselo, y que no podría sufrir más.

Kelsi bajaba en el ascensor, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho el joven. Lo había oído perfectamente. Esas palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Su corazón seguía palpitando fuertemente. Creía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Salió del ascensor, encontrándose con todos sus amigos mirándola. La joven se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Vosotros lo sabíais, ¿verdad? –les preguntó Kelsi aun con el estado de nervios

-¿El qué? –respondió Chad con cofusión

-Que Jase me quería –contestó

Los demás miraron al suelo. Estaba en lo cierto, ellos sabían que Jason la quería.

-Por eso se comportaba así cuando Matt estaba conmigo... –dijo Kelsi algo entristecida

Jason estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama. Seguía triste, no encontraba razón para animarse, pese a que sabía que faltaba poco para la fiesta de año nuevo, pero lo que esperaban ser unas fantásticas vacaciones pasaron a ser un auténtico infierno, desde el punto de mira de Jason.

Continuará...


	6. Un amor resurgido en Navidad

**Penúltimo capítulo... solo queda decir que ya se va a acabar este fic. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, y no se olviden de dejar algún review, por favor ToT. ¡Disfruten n.n!**

**Capítulo 6**

--

El día siguiente llegó. Ya solo faltaban tres horas para la fiesta de año nuevo. Jason se encontraba en su habitación, poniéndose un traje adecuado de gala. En ese mismo momento entró Kelsi, con un vestido en color malva y su pelo suelto, sin gorra.

El joven observó a Kelsi, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero volvió a recobrar su postura y a cerrar el armario.

-Los demás ya están abajo... -le avisó la joven con algo de timidez

Jason no contestó, solo asintió levemente su cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y yendo hacia el ascensor. Esperó a que Kelsi viniera con él.

-Nos quedan pocas horas... -comentó Kelsi intentando cambiar su postura

-Ya -respondió Jason con timidez.

Los dos subieron al ascensor. El joven dirigió sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su traje, agachando su cabeza. No podía dejar de recordar el momento del día anterior, y que aunque supiese que no perdería nada aun tenía una fuerte sensación de nervios y timidez.

Salieron juntos del ascensor, encontrándose con los demás. Se fueron juntos al pub del hotel, el cual estaba decorado para la ocasión.

Estuvieron hablando sobre la fiesta y los momentos que vivieron juntos en aquel año, exceptuando a Kelsi y a Jason, que apenas se pudieron dirigir las palabras en todo ese tiempo.

Ya eran las once cuando se prepararon para la sesión de karaoke por parejas en el club. Una vez ya comenzado, los primeros fueron Troy y Gabriella, cantando "Start on something new".

"_No tengo ánimos para cantar..."_ –pensó el joven mientras salía del local

Kelsi observó como Jason se iba. Empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con él mientras escuchaba la canción...

"_Él siempre ha estado acompañándome..."_

Le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos del partido de baloncesto de los Wildcats.

"_Me abrazó tan dulcemente mientras me ayudaba a encestar..."_

Y todos los recuerdos del verano. Los momentos vividos juntos en aquel difícil verano, pero que acabó teniendo un final feliz.

Taylor y Chad se dirigieron a ella, animándola para ir con Jason.

-Vamos... debes hacerlo –la animó Taylor con una sonrisa

-Además, así conseguirás que su estado de ánimo suba –dijo Chad-, Jason suele ser un tío alegre y se nos hace raro verle tan deprimido

Kelsi se animó de valor haciendo caso a sus amigos. Se dirigió hacia Jason, abriendo la puerta y caminando hasta estar a su lado. Encontró al joven observando las constelaciones del cielo.

-Pensé que te gustaría estar en la fiesta –le dijo la joven mientras le miraba

Jason se quedó sorprendido al ver que Kelsi estaba su lado. Se armó de valor para contestarla.

-Y yo pensaba que ya te habías encontrado con Matt... –contestó Jason con tristeza

-Se iba hoy por la mañana –le respondió acompañando a Jason en la observación de constelaciones

El joven no puedo evitar alegrarse de que se haya ido. Le causó bastantes problemas, pero no servía para consolar la tristeza d su alma,recordando que él la había besado.

-Se tuvo que ir bastante feliz... –añadió Jason con el mismo tono de tristeza

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jason

El joven no tenía ánimos a contestar. Agachó la cabeza, mostrando una triste expresión.

-No nos besamos –contestó Kelsi con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué? Pero si yo...

-Le aparté al ver sus intenciones...

Jason cambió su expresión de tristeza por felicidad al saber que no se habían besado. Ya se encontraba mucho más animado.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido tú mi pareja para el viaje y no otra persona... –le dijo suavemente mirándole a sus ojos color miel

-Es gracioso –añadió el joven llevando una de sus manos al bolsillo-, eso mismo te dije yo en el autocar, pero estabas dormida en ese momento...

Kelsi se quedó sorprendida de la conexión que podían llegar a tener. Una simple frase que salió de su corazón en ese momento y que su origen resultaba ser de ese chico. Esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ahora lo sé con toda seguridad

-¿Eh? –susurró Jason algo confundido

-Ahora sé a quien le debo dar mi **primer beso** –contestó ruborizándose un poco-, ahora sé quien es esa persona tan especial de la que estoy enamorada...

Una melodía provenía del pub. "You are the music in me". Jason quedó escuchando la canción mientras observaba a la joven. En ese momento, todo lo que le rodeaba dejaba de existir. Solo podía pensar en Kelsi, en que ella es la música en él...

-Siento haberte hecho esperar este momento... –le susurró la joven con ternura

La joven deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de Jason, prosiguiendo con el otro brazo. El joven mostró un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Dicen que los enamorados son unas estúpidos –añadió mientras se acercaba más al joven, apoyándose en su pecho- y yo me alegro de ser una estúpida por ti...

"_¡¿Qué?! Me está diciendo que ella a mí me... ¿quiere?" _–pensó el joven, sin poder apartar su mirada de la joven, llegando a un punto donde sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo

Kelsi se acercaba más a él, nerviosa, pero segura de lo que hacía. Empezó a ruborizarse ella también, agitándose su respiración. El joven notó el suave latir del corazón de la joven, mirándola fijamente. Sonrió tiernamente, inclinándose hacia ella, mientras la rodeaba suavemente la cintura con sus brazos. Cerró lentamente los ojos, a medida que se acercaba más a la joven. Llegaron a un clímax donde el tiempo no existía, porque para los dos, solo existía ese momento, el deseado beso. Empezaron a notar la agitada respiración mutua.

"_He soñado mucho..."_

"_... con este momento"_

Apenas había milímetros que separaban sus labios. Ya habían empezado a rozarse, deteniéndose los dos por un momento. Los suficiente para decirse un "te quiero", hasta que Kelsi unió suave y dulcemente sus labios con los del joven. Ambos se separaron, dedicándose unas sonrisas, para luego volver a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Ahora se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Kelsi. Ella tampoco sabía de sus sentimientos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y que quería compartir su primer beso con él. El primer beso de ellos dos... bajo la Luna, las estrellas y entre las suaves notas de la canción.

El grupo se percató de lo que podría suceder, saliendo afuera para presenciar el momento, alegrándose de que esa Navidad fue como el verano. Difícil, pero con un final feliz.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron, mirándose tiernamente a los ojos, quedando abrazados.

El grupo empezó a dar silbidos y aplausos de felicitación por el momento. Jason y Kelsi, aun abrazados, dirigieron su mirada hacia sus amigos, mostrando un leve rumor y soltando algunas carcajadas.

-Ya era hora, chicos –dijo Chad-. Estaba seguro de que estabais colados el uno por el otro

-¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros! –añadió Taylor con alegría

-Yeah, este sí que ha sido un gran final feliz –continuó Troy

-Entonces, ¿volvemos todos juntos a la fiesta? –propuso Gabriella

Jason y Kelsi se miraron, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Volvieron al local, agarrados de la mano.

Pasaron los minutos, quedando ya poco para la cuenta atrás. El grupo se preparó, observando en las pantallas del pub los relojes que marcaban la hora.

-¿Qué propósitos tienes para el próximo año? –pregunto Kelsi al joven

-Pasar contigo todos los minutos de mi vida... –la contestó mientras la rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, acercándola a él lentamente

Los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, transcurriendo el tiempo. Empezó la cuenta atrás, acompañado de los gritos de la emoción de todas las personas.

Solo quedaban ocho segundos.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó el joven, acercando sus labios lentamente a los de la joven

-Pasar contigo el resto de mi vida

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –gritaron todas las personas, saltando de la emoción

Jason y Kelsi unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado los dos juntos en aquel año, y disfrutando de los que tendrán en ese nuevo año.

Continuará...


End file.
